Friendly Friends
by Lincoln77
Summary: Summary: its Harry and Hermione’s fifth year and Ron had got held back so he was in the fourth year over again and Harry is feeling attraction towards Hermione and things happen that never happened before


I don't own Harry potter cause if I did I would be in Hawaii and rich.

Rated R for some language and sex between Harry and Hermione.

Summary: its Harry and Hermione's fifth year and Ron had got held back so he was in the fourth year over again and Harry is feeling attraction towards Hermione and things happen that never happened before.

Since the fifth term had started school work had become harder and harder so every night Harry and Hermione had studied together sometimes late into the night. Ron rarely hung out with them so their friendship had dwindled away and was barely there so it was just Harry and Hermione. With the DA meetings on the weekends it seemed like the work never ended.

Harry became the Quidditch captain since Oliver left Hogwarts. Angelina Johnson had left Quidditch so there was an open spot in the team. Harry had talked Hermione to trying for the spot and she made it on the team. The first game they played was against Ravenclaw and Hermione scored 70 points and the Griffindor team won. The celebrated the night with Butterbeer and fizzing wizzbees. Fred and George had some fireworks that they let of outside the Griffindor window. Harry and Hermione had to go Hogsmead the next day so they snuck off to bed early.

The next day they went to hogsmead and there was a new Quidditch store there so Harry left Hermione for a short bit and went in there and bought her a firebolt for a gift. She was delighted and gave Harry a big kiss on the cheek. He felt a burst of pleasure run down his body. He took Hermione to the three broomsticks and they got a table to themselves and he got butterbeers and they were talking about school and gossip and Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure" said Hermione. "Would you like to… I don't know…be my um girlfriend?" Hermione sat there and stared at him. He sat there and thought about how stupid he was and that he shouldn't have asked. "I'd love to" said Hermione and kissed him on the lips and it felt so right to him and there was a sudden burst of pleasure through his body. They left and held hands as they walked back to the castle.

When they got back the castle was quiet because everyone went back to their dormitories to hang out with friends and eat there goodies. Harry took Hermione out to fly her new broomstick and she did really well and they played 1-on-1 Quidditch to see who could get the snitch first and Hermione won. They went back to the castle and got there books and did there homework together.

After 2 hours of studying they put there books away and went and sat next to the fire and sat next to each other and talked about gossip and things. A few minutes later Hermione got up and took her sweater off. Harry stared at her and noticed her perfect boobs and looked at her and noticed her beauty. "Man its hot in here. Aren't you hot too?" asked Hermione. Harry shook his head no cause he couldn't find any words to answer her, She noticed that he was staring at her and shook his shoulder and he was pulled out of his trance. "Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Hermione. "I was admiring your gorgeous body." Hermione blushed. She looked down at Harry and saw that he was starting to get a boner but she didn't say anything and she took her shirt off and tossed it across the room revealing her red bra and sculpted chest. She tore his shirt off and told him that she thought he looked like he was hot. He shook his head yes and looked at her and told her "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." "Thank You" she said. He grabbed her and French kissed her and she fell deeper and deeper into the kiss. He reached around and took her bra off. He sucked on her already hard nipples and liked them sending pleasure through her body. She moaned and moaned and had a orgasm. He reached down and unbuttoned her pants and took her panties off and looked at her vagina and licked it and played with it with his tongue. She reached at Harry and tore his pants and underwear off and pulled his 7in erection out and sucked him and made him cum allover her mouth. She swallowed every drop and enjoyed it. She turned over on the couch and Harry put his cock in there and fucked her wildly. She moaned and moaned and had a massive orgasm. He pulled out of her and boob fucked her, he went all over her face and they rolled over and sat by each other and relaxed and kissed each other. Hermione looked at Harry and Harry looked at her, they stared at each other and realized that there relationship was more than dating, it was love. They put there clothes back on and they went to Harry's room and slept together and talked about the future.

After the last year they went and got married at Hogwarts. They moved to the U.S. and lived in New York City. Harry was a Headmaster at Beauxbaton in New York And Hermione was a Charms and transfiguration teacher at the school. They had a girl named Lexus and Were the happiest they had ever been. Every night they had passionate sex like that night at Hogwarts.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS I WILL POST MORE STORIES. THANKS!!!!!!!!


End file.
